Model cars are well known in the prior art. Typically, a two wheel drive (2WD) model car will comprise a motor (typically electric) which drive a set of driven wheels (typically two, at the rear of the car) through a gearbox. The gearbox may be inverting (in that it switches the sense of rotation from the motor from clockwise to anti-clockwise or vice versa) or non-inverting (in that it preserves the sense of the rotation of the motor).
Users of model cars, particularly enthusiasts who wish to customise their model cars, will often desire to change the weight distribution of their model car. One way to do this is to move the motor between a mid motor position (in which the motor is provided immediately forward of the axle driving the driven rear wheels) and a rear motor position (in which the motor is provided immediately behind the axle driving the driven rear wheels).
Such users also often wish to change the feel of their model car by changing whether the motor rotates in the same rotational direction as the driven wheels for forward motion or the opposite direction. This can change the torque, acceleration and grip feel of the car.
However, both of these changes have to date generally required a change of gearbox housing, in particular where it is necessary to change the sense of motion of the output of the gearbox relative to the motor. In turn, this often requires other changes to the car, such as changes to the suspension. This is inconvenient to the user, and requires manufacture of more parts than is necessary.